


Clever Girl

by theplumlearner



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Crossover, Dinosaurs, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gore, Romance, Violence, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplumlearner/pseuds/theplumlearner
Summary: Who would have thought all it would take to get two separated friends back together is a couple of man-eating dinosaurs and a creepy photography teacher?





	1. The Letter

Growing up, Max Caulfield had never had to dream about what dinosaurs might look like, or how they would have acted. She didn’t need to. She was born in the fall of 1995, only two years after the San Diego Incident, more commonly known as Dinosaur Day, or D-Day, for short. She grew up seeing documentaries and reading books about the artificially created animals that lived on a series of islands roughly a hundred miles off the coast of Costa Rica. As she grew older, she eventually turned her attention to different interests, particularly, photography.  
Early in the summer of 2014, it was announced to the world that the previously failed Jurassic Park would be rebranded and opened as Jurassic World. The park had been rebuilt in secret upon the remains of the old Park, and had only just been revealed to the public. It was scheduled to be opened on the first Monday of September, the same day students would be returning to school, including Max.  
Despite her childhood fascination with dinosaurs, Max had no intention of visiting the park. Not only was it far too expensive, but she wouldn’t even have time to spare until the Christmas break, which she had wanted to spend with her family. While the news of the park opening was of little interest to herself, Max was reminded of someone who would be very excited about it. Her childhood friend, Chloe Price, had always been obsessed with dinosaurs. Even when max had moved away when they were only thirteen, Chloe had wanted to study paleontology when she eventually went to college.  
Unfortunately, Max had no idea if these dream ever became a reality. Chloe would be nineteen now, and going into her first year of college. That is, if she even went. A week before Max was supposed to move, Chloe’s father, William, got into a lethal car accident. Chloe, had had already been upset that Max had to move, was heartbroken when she heard the about the accident.  
When Max moved away, she and initially stayed in contact with each other, mostly through letters. Even through the letters they wrote each other, Max could tell that her best friend was not doing well. Eventually, Max stopped receiving letters from Chloe, but she continued to send her own for about a year, hoping that her friend might begin to respond once again. Sadly, this never happened, and the close bond between the two seemed to have come to an end. That is, until Max received a letter on the first of August, from Blackwell Academy, a prestigious private school in Arcadia bay, where max had wanted to return for school.

Dear Maxine,

We are sorry to say that there are no openings currently available at Blackwell Academy. Despite this, we have looked through the portfolio you sent thoroughly, and believe that you would be a suitable candidate for our foreign photography program, which we will be implementing this year. Should you wish to apply, please send word to the email below.

We look forward to hearing from you,

On behalf of Blackwell Academy,

Principal Wells

 

Max read the short letter over several times before jumping to her feet from where she had been sitting on her bed, legs crossed. She ran out of her room and down to her parents, who took little persuasion to agree to let her apply. Running back up to her room, she practically crashing into the chair at her desk, quickly booting up her computer. Before opening her email, she quickly entered a link to the program which had been provided in the letter. As she read the page, her eyes became wide. Not only was the photography program taking place in South America, but it was being led by one of her favourite photographers. Mark Jefferson.  
Just when Max didn’t think things could get any better, her eyes fell upon the next paragraph. The program would be offered on an island 120 miles off the west coast of Costa Rica, called Isla Nublar. Jurassic World. Her inner child threatened to burst out of her as she quickly pulled up her email and typed a frantic, but polite, response to the letter she had received. She was determined to go.

 

~~

Chloe didn’t mean to stop replying to Max’s letters. It was a pitiful excuse, she knew, but she kept telling herself she would send a letter as soon as she had a chance. She never did. After he father died and Max moved away, Chloe started falling in with the wrong crowd. It didn’t take long before she nearly overdosed on drugs. Not only did she nearly give her mother a heart attack, but the near death experience terrified herself. Almost immediately, she struggled to turn herself around. She tried harder than ever in school in an attempt to get herself clean, and for the most part it worked. She paid off a debt she had to a drug dealer, and quit the drugs. Unfortunately, she never managed to kick the habit of smoking, but she figured she’d get there one day.  
As for school, Chloe had always been smart for her age, but add that with her newfound dedication to school, and she managed to skip two years of school, graduating when she was sixteen, instead of eighteen. Her fascination with dinosaurs never died, and the moment she finished high school she was accepted into Virginia Tech, which had an exemplary paleontology program. She began taking a full course load in her first semester, and continued to excel.  
By the time she had turned eighteen, she was well respected by her peers as the best student majoring in paleontology. She would have continued earning her master’s degree, until she received a letter from a company she never would have expected. InGen.  
As it turned out, she had been offered an internship at an upcoming amusement park. Normally, she would have stayed in school, but she knew all about InGen and what they had done in the past. 

In a few short weeks, she found herself on Isla Nublar as an intern working on research. By the time August came around, Chloe was familiar with the way things worked at Jurassic World’s research centre. Not to mention, the team she worked on had contributed to many discoveries, though they were minor ones.  
Chloe’s look had changed over the years. Instead of her usual strawberry blond, her hair had been dyed a vibrant blue, and was cut considerably shorter than it used to be. Besides the way she dressed, the biggest change was the tattoo that she now had on her right arm. Other than that, she was a self-proclaimed punk, not that anyone would argue with her about it.

 

~~

On the first of September, Max boarded a plane in Seattle with six other students that were attending the photography program. Not to mention that Mark Jefferson himself was there. She probably would have been fangirling if it wasn’t for three of the girls from the program that were already doing exactly that. Not to mention one of those girls had a particularly mean look on her face when max had passed by her.  
Instead of bothering them, Max instead turned to see three other girls from the program standing to one side, talking to each other. Max realized that the program consisted of only girls, and wondered why principal wells had let only one teacher, who was a man, come to supervise them. It all sounded like a bad start of some erotica novel. Shaking her head to clear her mind of this thought, Max approached the group of friendlier looking girls. ‘way to go, Max,’ she thought to herself. ‘judging people without knowing them already, are we?’  
“Hey, you three are here for the Blackwell Photography program too, right?” she asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
Two of the girls turned to face her with broad smiles on their faces, while the other looked a much more reserved. “We are!” one of the grinning girl’s said. “My name is Dana, this here is Juliet,” he nodded towards the other girl who had a smile plastered on her face. She then gestured to the third girl, who, max noticed, was dressed very formal, with a small, golden cross hanging around her neck. “This is Kate,”  
“Hello,” Kate said with a small smile, reaching out her hand to shake Max’s. Max was surprised by her formality, but quickly recovered from her slight stupor in time to return the handshake.  
“My name is Max,” she replied, giving a smile of her own. Usually, she was too shy around people, but since she would be spending the next four months with these people, she figured she should push herself to get to know them. Despite this, the anxiety had been nagging away at her all morning, but it had been lessened by the fact that they were all so friendly. That is, until a snobby voice could be heard from behind max.  
“Oh, I didn’t know Blackwell opened the program to bums,” The voice was dripping with a venomous negativity that practically sent a chill down Max’s spine. She turned to see the three girls who had been fawning over Mr. Jefferson. One of them stood in front of the other two- clearly the leader of the trio. She gave Max the most condescending look she had ever seen.  
“Ease off, off, Victoria,” Dana spoke up. “You don’t need to be so rude,”  
“And you don’t need to be such a skank, do you?” Victoria shot back. “But we all know you can’t help it,” She added with pitying glance that everyone could tell was fake.  
Max was about to say a few choice words back to Victoria, but Mr. Jefferson approached the group. “ladies, if you will follow me, our plane will be boarding shortly.” Without another word, he started walking towards the gate where they would board the plane. The Bitch Squad, as Max had just named Victoria’s group, practically scampered after him, and the others followed up in the rear.  
“What’s her deal?” Max whispered to Juliet as they handed the lady at gate their tickets.  
“Victoria’s been like that as long as I’ve known her, the best thing you can do is stay out of her way.”  
Max nodded, certain that she would take Juliet’s advice to heart. They entered the plane as their luggage was stowed, making their way to the isles where their seats where located. there were two seats on either side of the aisle, and the seven photography students, along with their teacher, took two rows. The bitch squad sat in a row, with Victoria taking the aisle seat next to Jefferson. Max was able to get the window seat next to Kate, who seemed a little nervous about flying.  
“Have you ever flown before?” Max asked her, hoping that talking would help her relax.  
She shook her head as she started reading the safety pamphlet thoroughly. “No, my family all lives close by, so we never had to travel far to visit, and my mom says that moneys spent on vacations would be better used if donated to the church.” She said this in a way that suggested that she didn’t agree with her mother’s words.  
“I see…” Max said, not sure how to respond. Kate seemed alright, but Max was hoping she wasn’t as crazy religious as her mother seemed to be.  
“I think I’ll just try to catch some sleep,” Kate said, though it seemed mostly to herself. “I’ll talk to you later, Max,”  
“Later, Kate,” she replied as Kate laid her head back against the head rest, and, despite her nervousness, she soon fell asleep.  
This left max to her thoughts, but soon enough, she had fallen asleep herself.


	2. The Tour, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gives Blackwell a tour, and Mr. Jefferson doesn't seem so bad.

Claire Dearing strode into Jurassic World’s research centre, were a few researchers typed away at computers, or examined fossils. She walked up to one of the tables, where a blue haired girl was closely examining a small skull cap from a Pachycephalosaur. “Chloe, do you have a moment?” She asked the girl, though when it came to Claire, no one really had a choice but to see what the eager woman wanted.  
“Sure thing,” Chloe said with a nod as she carefully set the fossil down on a small foam cushion. she turned in her seat to face her boss. “What’s up?”  
“There’s a group of students from America coming for a photography program, they’ll be staying with us for a few months.” Claire explained, though she never looked up from the iPad in her hands. “Could you do me a favor and give them a tour of the park tomorrow afternoon?”  
Chloe raised her eyebrows, surprised by Claire’s request. “Wouldn’t it be better if you had one of the guides do that?” She asked.  
“I normally would, but all the guides are going to be swamped since its opening day. And besides, I thought you might like a break from the lab.” Claire finally looked up from her iPad. “You’ll also have to greet them from the dock. Here’s a list of the names, so that you know who they are,” Claire handed Chloe a list of names, along with a sign that said ‘Welcome, Blackwell’.  
Chloe’s eyebrows shot up once again. “You know that I went to Blackwell, right?” She asked, thought when it came to Claire, Chloe doubted his was a coincidence.  
“Yes, I’m aware,” Claire said with a knowing smile before turning to leave the lab.   
It was then that something occurred to Chloe. The photography program. Blackwell. She quickly scanned the list of names to find exactly who she was looking for. Maxine Caulfield.  
She let out a shaky breath to calm herself. “Looks like she ended up going back to Arcadia bay after all,” she said quietly. It had been years since they had last spoken, and now here Max was, about to come to Chloe’s work place on a school program. What are the odds of that?  
She wasn’t sure, but something in the back of Chloe’s mind made her suspicious of Claire. She couldn’t possibly know about her history with Max- could she?

~~  
Two weeks earlier…

“What is going on in there?” Claire Demanded from where she stood in the command center, staring in horror at the monitors. Most of the people working in the control center couldn’t take their eyes off of the scene unfolding on the screens before them.  
“She fell into the enclosure,” A panicked voice said over the intercom. “Dammit, get the tranquilizer gun over here, now!”  
one of the employees in the control center picked up a phone. “Security, we have a–”  
“Put that phone down now!” Claire nearly shouted. “If you finish that sentence, the park will never open. Let the handlers take care of things. They’re trained to do just that.”  
“False alarm,” the employee said through the phone. “All clear.”  
Claire returned her attention to the monitors.  
A voice spoke over the intercom again. “It’s coming– get her out of there!”  
There was a bone chilling scream, and a nauseating crunch echoed through the intercom. Silence followed, until a voice finally spoke through the intercom. “Control, this is Paddock Nine… we have confirmation… it got her.”

~~

 

It had been in the early hours of the morning when the plane landed. The tired students exited the plane and gathered their luggage before following Mr. Jefferson out of the airport to where a bus would take them to the pier. It wasn’t until hours later, at 8 AM that the ferry arrived, and they had to wait another hour until they were allowed to board.  
When boarding finally began, it was so crowded that the group struggled to stay together. Families flooded onto the ferry, all of whom must have paid a considerable amount of money in order to get passes only a day after the park had opened.  
Somehow, without getting separated from each other, the seven girls followed their teacher and found a row of empty seats on the lower deck. Everyone else must have been crammed up onto the upper deck so they could see the ocean view, leaving other parts of the ferry somewhat empty. They sat there, talking for most of the journey, until the captain announced throughout the ferry that they had arrived.  
Despite the crowd already on the main deck, the Blackwell students all pushed their way through the crowd until they were at the railing, so that they could get a glimpse of the island. It stretched out before them, a range of mountains rising up into the sky until their peaks were masked in fog.  
“It beautiful!” Kate said from where she stood next to Max.  
“It sure is,” Max replied. The angle wasn’t the best, but none the less she retrieved her old polaroid camera from her shoulder bag and snapped a picture of the scene before them. She was, for the most part, satisfied with the image, and tucked it into her back along with her camera.  
The ferry docked, and the occupants flooded onto the island, though Mr. Jefferson insisted that the students wait until the crowd had thinned out, as to not get separated. When the crowd had finally thinned out, they made their way onto the island, looking around in awe at the blue banners that hung from lamp posts, guiding the way to the hotels, which were the closest buildings to the pier.  
As the followed the rest of the crowd, they spotted a large sign being held above everyone’s heads. ‘Welcome Blackwell’. “This must be us,” Mr. Jefferson said. “Everyone, stay with me, please.” He led the group to the sign, and when they could finally see who was holding it, Max’s jaw dropped.  
“Chloe?” She said in shock. She knew that Chloe loved dinosaurs, but for some reason it had never occurred to Max that she might be here at Jurassic World.  
“Hey, Max,” Chloe replied, looking nervous in front of her old friend.  
The two girls stood there, staring at each other for several moments before Mr. Jefferson cleared his throat. “Not to be rude, ladies, but if you two have met before, perhaps you could continue your reunion at a later time?” he said, which resulted in several laughs and rude looks from the Bitch Squad.  
“Of course,” Chloe nodded. Max shot her a look that said ‘we’ll talk later’, and the group followed their guide towards the hotels. Upon arriving, Chloe told them that they could drop their bags off in their rooms, and meet her back in the lobby.   
As she made her way towards the elevator, Max glanced over her shoulder at Chloe. Her mind was still swirling at the sudden reunion.   
“Hey, Max, are you okay?” A to her left asked.   
Turning to face the voice as the elevator doors shut behind them, Max saw that it was Dana who had spoken to her.  
“I’m… Not really sure,” She admitted, a small frown on her face.  
“I take it you two know each other?” Juliet added. Dana nudged her friend to be quiet, but she pressed on. “Why were you so shocked to see her?”  
“I knew her, years ago,” Max explained, feeling somewhat uncomfortable at the attention. All eyes were on her, even the Bitch Squad, who were looking bored with the conversation. “I had to move away at a really tough time for her, I guess she blamed me for leaving, because she eventually stopped writing.”  
Dana and Juliet nodded understandingly, now knowing why max was so shocked to see the blue haired girl.  
“It must part of His plan,” Kate spoke as the elevator made its way up towards their floor. The bitch squad sniggered and whispered to each other, to which Mr. Jefferson gave a frown.  
“Excuse me, but I won’t tolerate any disrespect towards any of my student’s beliefs.” He said sternly. “You don’t have to share Miss Marsh’s belief, but I do insist that you respect it.” Victoria and her groupies looked as though they had been slapped in the face. They must not have been expecting their beloved photography teacher to side with Kate.  
The doors of the elevator opened on their floor with a ding, and Kate was the first to exit looking embarrassed by the ordeal. Max, Dana and Juliet followed behind closely.   
“I don’t understand why some people are so rude,” Max frowned as they made their way down the hall, which was lined with doors on either side.  
“Not everyone is as accepting as you, Max,” Kate said with a sad smile.  
It was then that Mr. Jefferson approached them with four keycards in his hand. “Ladies, I believe I am correct in assuming that the four of you would like to share a room?”  
They four girls nodded and took the keycards, thanking him as he turned to give keys to the other room to Victoria and her goons.  
Max unlocked their room with her card and stepped inside. After a few moments of exploring the room, which was surprisingly luxurious, they dropped their luggage by the door and made their back way to the lobby.

~~  
Chloe decided to begin with the Visitor Center, giving the Blackwell group a detailed tour of the Genetic Labs, Control Room– though they weren’t allowed to go into either– and finished off with the Research Laboratories.  
“This is where I work,” Chloe explained to the group as they stopped in front of a window that showed a bunch of people working on computers or cleaning fossils. None of them were wearing lab coats, instead wearing casual, close fitting clothes which wouldn’t be as likely to knock thinks off of tables. Fossils where priceless as far as the park was concerned, though more often than not they could be bought from collectors or museums. Except Canada. Canada was very strict on their fossils, and refused to sell any of them. Chloe assumed they were still trying to get back all the fossils that had been taken from them during the Bone Wars.  
“I’d let you take a closer look inside, but my boss would probably kill me,” Chloe said, which drew a few laughs from some of the group members. “That’s pretty much all there is to see inside the visitor center, so I’ll let you catch up on some rest before we continued the tour, since you’re probably exhausted from your flight. Any questions so far?” No one made any indication that they had anything to ask, so Chloe let them go. As she was about to return to work, she saw max approach her, looking very nervous.  
“Hey, Chloe…” She said slowly, not quite making eye contact.  
“Listen, Max,” Chloe began. “I wanted to apologize to you, but not here, okay? Let me buy you dinner, and we can talk over that. Is that alright?”  
Max nodded, though she looked very surprised. “Uh, sure…” she agreed.  
“Great, I’ll meet you in the Lobby at six, if that works?”  
Max nodded again. “Okay,”  
“Alright, I have to get back to work, so I’ll see you then,” Chloe turned to open the door to the Research Lab, waving goodbye as she entered, leaving a confused max in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this so far, let me know what you think!


	3. Friends Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe talk for a bit

Max sat across from Chloe at a small diner just outside of the park grounds, in the residential area where most of the employees lived, including Chloe. Max was kind of surprised there was a diner like this out here, and was even more surprised to find that it reminded her a lot of the Two Whales back in Arcadia Bay. She was certain that was why Chloe had chosen to bring her here.  
There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for their food, but they finally spoke after a few minutes. Max said “I’m sorry,” just as Chloe said, “I want to apologize.” The two girls looked at each other in surprise, then both spoke in unison once again. “What?”  
They couldn’t help but laugh, and soon Chloe managed to speak by herself. “What are you sorry for?” She asked her old friend.  
“I thought you were mad at me for moving away,” Max explained as their food arrived in front of them.   
“Well, sure I was upset, but it wasn’t your fault,” Chloe assured her friend. “I thought you would be mad at me,”  
“Mad at you for what?”  
“I thought you’d be mad because I stopped writing,” Chloe said with a heavy sigh.  
Max looked at her with a rather sad look on her face.  
“Chloe, I was sad, sure, but I even if I was mad at you, I could never stay that way.” Max said softly.  
Chloe on the other hand, took on a look of guilt. “I’d rather have you mad at me than be sad because of me,” Chloe said, looking Max in the eye.  
“You’re still as gushy as ever, aren’t you?” Max teased playfully. “You may have changed the way you look, Chloe Price, but you’ll never change who you are!”  
Chloe laughed and gestured to the camera bag slung around Max’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, Miss Photo-protégé, I see you’re still into all that shit. You finally get your own?” Chloe was grateful that Max wasn’t too upset with her.  
Max’s face lit up immediately at the chance to show off her new camera to Chloe, and hurriedly pushed her full plate of food aside, fishing her camera out of the bag and placing it on the table in front of her.  
Chloe lowered her head so she could get a level look at camera which, Chloe hated to admit it, was a rather tacky shade of yellow. “Sweet! I see you never gave up film,”  
With a nod, Max handed her camera to Chloe so that she could get a closer look. Though she her knowledge of camera’s was nowhere near as good as Max’s, Chloe rotated the camera this way in that, examining it’s every edge, every detail. She suddenly stopped when she noticed Max staring at her intently, looking as if she was stifling a laugh. “What?” Chloe demanded, though she couldn’t help but find herself smiling in return.  
“It’s not a fancy digital camera, Chloe,” Max said, finally letting out a laugh. “It’s just a cheap polaroid– it’s only got three buttons, so what are you inspecting so closely?”  
“For imperfections, my dear Max,” Chloe grinned, handing the camera back to her. “I had to see if you still break things like you use to. You’ve always been so clumsy”  
“Hey!” Max protested, slipping the camera back into her bag. “I’m not clumsy!”  
“You so are!” Chloe shot back a grin. “Remember when we were kids and we got into my parent’s wine stash? We would have gotten away scot free, except you had to go and spill the damn thing!” Chloe leaned back in her seat, reminiscing about their childhood.   
“If my memory is correct, it was you who spilt it,” Max crossed her arms and turned her head away in a mock offended stance. “I’m telling you, I’m not clumsy.”  
“Are you sure?” Chloe’s eyes twinkled mischievously, a look that max was all too familiar with. “I saw that camera up close, it had dents and scratches all over it!”  
“That’s the last time I show you anything I own,” max grumbled, though it good naturedly.  
Laughing at her victory, Chloe started digging into her meal, which led max to start doing the same. Soon, they had finished their food, and sat there exchanging stories of the things that had happened to them over the past five years. It went unspoken, though both could easily tell, that they were happy to see each other again.  
Max knew that they had parted under unhappy terms, but in her mind, all that mattered is that they had been reunited, and, as far as she could tell, they were getting along as they always had.  
Chloe still had the nagging guilt in the back of her mind for having stopped responding to Max’s letters, but she was happy that max didn’t seem to be holding any sort of grudge against her.   
After what felt like minutes, but in reality had been several hours, Max happened to glance at her phone, and promptly noticed the time.  
“Nine forty-five?” she gasped, turning her head to glance out the window. It was still bright outside. “It can’t be that late already, the sun hasn’t even begun to set!”  
“That’s the power of time down here, Maximus,” Chloe internally winced at her words. Was it too soon to start using nicknames again? She wasn’t sure, but she spoke again anyways. “The sun’ll be out until about eleven this time of the year, since we’re so close to the equator.”  
Nodding in understanding, max gathered the few things she had brought with her. Her phone, camera bag, and wallet. “It was awesome to see you again, Chlo,” Max said with a smile as she stood form her seat. “I’ve got to get back before ten, since that’s the curfew Mr. Jefferson set for us students,”  
“Relax,” Chloe said nonchalantly. “You’ve got like half an hour.”  
“More like fifteen,” Max replied, then checked her phone again. “Ten, actually,”  
“Not to worry, Max!” Chloe stood up as spun a set of keys around her finger. “I’ll drive you back to the park’s gates.”  
“You don’t have to do that, Chloe, I can walk,”  
“You won’t make it to the hotel in ten minutes if you walk.” Chloe countered. “C’mon, let me drive you, so I can squeeze out a few more precious ‘Max Minutes’, okay?”  
After checking her phone once more, Max realized that even with a car, she would barely make it back in time. With a playful sigh, she resigned herself to her fate. “Lead the way,”  
“Aye, aye!” Chloe grinned. She didn’t even realize that she had said those words from their childhood, but Max did, and she grinned from ear to ear.  
They made their way out to the small parking lot outside the diner, where only one vehicle could be seen. A rusted old pickup truck that had definitely seen better days. “Does this thing still run?” Max asked, eyeing the truck suspiciously.  
“Of course it does!” Chloe exclaimed, feigning offence at Max’s words. “Sure, it doesn’t look all that great, and I did find it at a junkyard… but what matter’s it that it’s still going strong! Fixed it up myself, actually,” Chloe said, a look of pride crossing her face as they entered the truck.   
Max felt as though the seatbelt was going to leave a dirt on her clothes, but relaxed when no dirt rubbed onto her hands. She noticed the cracked and damaged interior of the truck, and then the pristine blue staff access badge that hung from her rear view mirror. “So, I don’t think you ever told me how you came to be working here, do you just give tours on the side of your actual work?” she said as Chloe pulled the car onto the small roll that lead back to the park.  
“It’s not that interesting, but after you left I fell in with a bad crowd, got caught up with drugs and booze. “Chloe noticed the look of horror on her friends face and continued. Don’t worry, Max. I learnt my lesson; I’m clean now, except for smoking. Anyways, after I got away form that stuff, I started putting all my attention into school. A graduated early and attended college to study paleontology. Next thing I know; I’m offered a job by InGen to research fossils here at the park.”  
“I didn’t know InGen would be interested in actual fossils.” Max said, “I thought all their research and funding went into amber mines and bioengineering.”  
Chloe nodded to her friend before explaining what InGen was doing. “back in the nineties, all they cared about was bringing dinosaurs back to life. They didn’t care about how accurate their dinosaurs were to the real things from 65 million years ago. Hell, they still don’t. Fortunately for me, they’re at least trying to make an effort to teach the public the true facts. That’s where I come in. It’s my jobs to tell InGen what they got wrong so they can write info boards or something like that, allowing the guests to learn what dinosaurs were actually like, in addition to experiencing their less accurate counterparts here at the park.”  
Max was impressed with her friend. She had always known Chloe would end up doing some amazing things, but working to tell people what InGen’s labs got wrong was on another level. “That’s incredible, Chloe!” She was aware that they had passed the gate to the park and where parking in another lot, not far from the hotel.  
“Alright, Maximus, here we are, I’ll walk you back.”  
“That’s alright, Chloe, I don’t want to trouble you more than I have already.” Max objected, to which Chloe shook her head firmly.  
“It’s not trouble, Max. Besides, I wouldn’t want you to get eaten on your first day here, now would I?” She grinned wickedly.  
Eaten? “All those incidents back in the nineties and 2003… they didn’t happen, did they?” Max asked, as she got out of the truck, suddenly feeling squeamish. “I mean, people didn’t actually get eaten by the dinosaurs, right?”  
Stepping out of her truck, Chloe realized her words had made max nervous. Gesturing for her friend to follow her, she headed towards the hotel. “InGen doesn’t really like when people talk about it, but won’t lie to you, Max. Yea, those things happened. A lot of people died. Hell, some of those dinosaurs that killed people are still in the park, being kept in the enclosures.”  
Max’s eyes went wide with shock. “You mean when we go and look at all the dinosaurs, they’ve eaten people?”  
“Well, Rexy, the T-Rex, I know for sure is from the original park. As for some of the others, I know that they put down all the original raptors, dilophosaurs, and other carnivores like that were put down. Something about them being too dangerous, especially since they developed a taste for people.”  
By the time they reached the lobby of the hotel, max was as pale as a ghost, and felt like she might lose her supper from earlier.   
“Hey, Max, you don’t have to worry about that, alright?” Chloe assured her. “Just don’t sneak into the enclosures and you’ll be fine.” Max seemed to relax a little at this, but she didn’t realize how serious Chloe was. After some recent events, Chloe had been avoiding the carnivore paddocks herself. She didn’t have any solid proof, but she was sure something had gone down in Paddock Nine.  
“Thanks Chloe, for everything,” Max smiled, hugging her old friend tightly.  
“Don’t mention it, Max.” Chloe said with a bright smile as she hugged her back. “Hey, can I get your number? We seriously need to stay in touch, okay?”  
Max’s face dropped at this. “I mean, I can give you my number, but I don’t have a cell plan that works in South America. I don’t want to get charged my entire life savings for foreign calling.”  
“Don’t worry about that,” Chloe said. “The entire park is rigged up with wi-fi. You won’t need to worry about it.”  
“That’s a relief,” max smiled. She and Chloe exchanged numbers and parted ways. Heading up to her room, Max realized she was five minutes late, but fortunately Mr. Jefferson didn’t give her any trouble for it. when she entered her room, however, was a different story. she was immediately bombarded with questions from Dana and Juliet. “Where were you?” “where you with that hot bluenette from earlier?” “How do you know each other?” “Was it a date?”  
Max answered their questions with lame responses, and especially assured them that, no, it was not a date. She would tell them the whole story at some point, but for now, she was simply too tired. She got changed and crawled under the covers of the bed she had to share with Kate, and was soon fast asleep. She dreamt of Chloe that night. She dreamt of their childhood together, and all the fun they had. It was one of her best dreams she’d ever had, and she hoped she’d have more like it. not as much as she hoped to talk to Chloe again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I enjoy writing this. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe joins Max for breakfast at the hotel, which quickly becomes a very, very awkward situation for them both.

Max woke up the next day to a blaring alarm clock from the bedside table, which she hit with her hand, hard. The small black box flew from the table, only stopping when it reached the end of its cord and was jerked back. With a groan, max slowly sat up in bed. The other girls were looking at her in surprise.  
“Damn, Max,” Dana let out a laugh. “Not a morning person, are you?”  
“No, not really,” Max said sheepishly as she slipped out of bed, picking up to alarm clock and setting it carefully back where it belonged. “What times is it back in Oregon?” She asked through a yawn.  
“Beats me,” Juliet said as she sat on a chair next to the door to the rather spacious patio, applying sunscreen to her arms and legs. “All I know is that ten till nine, which means the park is about to open.”  
“It also means that Chloe is going to come give us the rest of our tour today,” Dana added, waggling her eyebrows at max. “So, Max, are you going to tell us the full story from last night, or do I have to assign Juliet to find out your little secrets instead?”  
Max looked confused, but also startled at the suggestion. “What do you mean?” She asked.  
“Juliet is an aspiring reporter,” Kate spoke from where she had been sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Oh,” Max nodded, shifting nervously. Juliet was really nice, but Max sincerely hoped she wouldn’t go poking around her business. She had no problem telling the others, it was just that the thought of someone else prying into her life seemed so… intrusive.  
“Don’t worry, Max,” Juliet shot her a reassuring smile. “I only use my powers for good.”  
“Like when you blackmailed that guy into going to the dance with you last year?” Dana grinned wolfishly at her best friend.   
“Hey!” Juliet crossed her arms and pouted, though Max doubted it was sincere. “That was a good cause!”  
Laughing, Dana turned back to Max. “So, Max, we’ve got a few minutes to spare, are you going to tell us?”  
“I have to admit, I’m rather curious as well,” Kate said, also starting to apply sunscreen to herself.  
“Spill the beans, Max!” Juliet said.  
With the three girls ganging up on her like this, Max let out an exaggerated sigh and nodded. She told them the story of how she and Chloe used to be friends, how they had parted on… less than desirable terms. she left out few details, though she was unsure as to why she was telling these girls so many parts of her life. Like how she and Chloe used to play pirates, or how they would build pillow forts in Chloe’s living room.  
Dana and Juliet would often exchange smug glances with each other, as if they knew something Max didn’t. Eventually, Max told them about their dinner last night, to which Dana and Juliet gave even more smug looks to each other. Kate sat next to Max, listening intently the entire time.  
“Chloe also gave me her new number, so we can reconnect more.” Max had a broad grin on her face, though she was unaware of her own expression. The others, on the other hand, could see her expression clearly.  
Just then there was a knock on their door. Getting up from her seat, Juliet walked over to the door and peered through the peephole. “It’s Mr. Jefferson,” she said. “Is everybody dressed?” The others all nodded, and she opened the door.  
“Hello, Juliet,” Mr. Jefferson said to the girl. He glanced over Juliet’s shoulder at the other girls, which made Max cringe involuntarily. He didn’t know they were all dressed, and yet he just snuck a peek into their room at them. She shook her head and pushed this thought out of her head. It wasn’t like he was trying to see them naked.  
“It’s about time to head down to the lobby for the rest of the tour,” Jefferson told Juliet. “Can you please get your roommates down there soon, please?”  
“Of course,” Juliet nodded, though she also seemed a little put off by the teacher’s intrusive gaze.  
Jefferson gave her a curt not before turning to make his way down to the lobby. Once he was gone, Juliet let out shut the door and let out a breath of relief. “Man, that guy creeps me out,”  
“Why do you say that?” Kate asked, looking puzzled.  
“Didn’t you see the way he peeked into our room without knowing we were dressed?” Dana said, clearly having noticed it as well.   
“I’m sure it was just a coincidence…” Kate said, though she suddenly didn’t seem so sure of herself. “he’s a teacher, he wouldn’t do anything like that with students.”  
“I don’t know, Kate,” Max said. “There’s been lots of times where teachers have slept with students.” She scrunched up her nose, the thought of Mr. Jefferson with a student did not appeal to her at all. Ever since she had met her photography idol in person, she had noticed that he seemed a little… full of himself. And even though he didn’t let Victoria push anyone around, he definitely seemed to give the Bitch Squad’s ring leader an awful lot of attention. Once again, she shook her head to clear it.  
“Let’s get downstairs,” Max said, slipping on a fresh set of clothes. “Chloe said we’d be stopping for breakfast before we actually start the tour.”  
Without another word, the girls all filed out of the room, taking to elevator down to the lobby. As soon as the doors opened, Max could see Mr. Jefferson, the Bitch Squad, and a very unimpressed Chloe.  
Upon seeing Max, Chloe’s face brightened, stepping away from where Victoria must have been bitching about something, judging by the blue haired girl’s previously soured expression. “Morning Max!” Chloe said. As she approached max, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the smirks on the faces of Max’s friends. “What’s going on?” She asked, suddenly feeling unsettled by the girls, who looked as if they knew something she didn’t.  
“As far as I can tell, they’re always like this,” Max said with a roll of her eyes, to which Dana and Juliet tried to protest, and Kate giggled.  
Shrugging it off, Chloe stood up straight and gestured for the group to follow them. “Fortunately for all of you, because of your program, all food is prepaid, so you can eat anything you’d like.” Chloe explained. “This here is the breakfast room, you can usually find a seat here, though even before the park opened it was usually packed, since the staff love the bacon and waffle platter. Though I have to say, my mom makes better waffles,” she shot max a subtle wink, which caused the younger girl to grin widely at the memory of Joyce’s waffles. A small blush even crept into her cheeks as a result of Chloe’s sly wink. Once again, her friends noticed everything.  
“Everybody, find a seat, and dig in!” Chloe told them. The Bitch squad took up the last seats that were four in a row, which meant the others had to split up. Dana and Juliet quickly dragged Kate off to three empty seats, which left max and Chloe sitting together. Not that either of them minded.  
Much like the night before, they sat and waited for their food, only this time they sat beside each other, rather than across from one another. Max sat on Chloe’s right, which gave her plenty of time to discretely examine the girl’s tattoo up close. The only problem was that she wasn’t as discrete as she thought, since Dana and Juliet could see her intent stare from across the room.  
“Max, your food is here.” Chloe nudged her friend, jarring her from the trace like state she had been in while examining the tattoo.  
“Oh, right, thanks, Chlo,” max gave an embarrassed smile and immediately dug into her food, trying to hide her blush.  
“No problem,” Chloe grinned. She had caught max staring at her tattoo. She didn’t mind, not at all; she always loved when people complimented her ink, though staring so intently would usually be creepy. Except when it was max, it just made Chloe want to laugh. She hadn’t changed much. She was always tended to stare blankly at things that fascinated her. A thought suddenly struck Chloe. If her memory was serving her correctly, she recalled max giving her that exact same look the night before.  
Immediately, Chloe’s mind went into a downward spiral of thinking ‘was max gay?’ she remembered a time in elementary school where max played a side character in a school play. She couldn’t remember the play, but she remembered Max was acting the role of a man named Ahab, who had a wife named Jezebel. At one point, they were supposed to hug, but instead, Max had planted a kiss right on the other girl’s mouth, much to the horror of all the elderly, conservative grandparents in the audience, who gasped and shielded their grandchildren’s eyes.  
But that was when they were kids, there’s no way max did that because she liked girls, it must have been because she misunderstood the instructions. Besides, max was far too shy, she never would have kissed someone in front of the entire school if she liked them, right? Chloe snuck a sideways glance at her friend, and happened to catch Max staring at her. As soon as they made eye contact, max looked away hurriedly and began chowing down on more food, her cheeks blushing furiously.  
‘No way’, Chloe thought. Did max have a… a crush on her? On more look at her flustered face confirmed it for Chloe. It was confirmed. Max Caulfield was crushing on Chloe price. Uncertain as to what to do with this new information, Chloe tried to make idle small talk for the rest of the meal.

Max, on the other hand, was mortified. When she had woken up this morning, she had no idea that she felt this way about Chloe. Then, all of a sudden, WHAM! Her wall of feelings slammed into her as she was looking at Chloe. To make matter’s worse, while all her expressions were out there on her face, Chloe happened to look over with an unexpected look of surprise on her face, as if she had discovered some crazy secret within her mind. The fact that Max had immediately averted her eyes and blushed a deep shade of red didn’t help the situation either. She new in that moment what had happened. She had a crush on Chloe Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! please let me know what you thought and how i might go from here, I love hearing your feedback!


	5. The Tour, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana and Juliet enjoy themselves way too much.

Despite her newly discovered feelings for Chloe, Max did her best to act normal for the rest of the tour. Needless to say, she failed horribly. As Chloe gave their group a tour of all the rides, Max found herself sticking by her side the entire time, though they spoke little. Both of the girls were deep in thought. Although much about Chloe was the same since they were kids, many things that Max had initially overlooked since they reunited had begun to catch her attention. For instance, Chloe’s hair may have been dyed blue, but near the roots, her hair was the same strawberry blonde form when she was little. Her eyes were still piercing blue, but they seemed tired, as if five years since they saw each other last had been hard on her, which max was sure they were.  
The most striking difference, besides her hair and tattoo, was how beautiful Chloe was. There were times when Max would keep steeling glances at her friend, trying to engrain he face into her memory. Of course, she still looked much like she had before, but now she was more… beautiful. That was the only word Max could find to describe her at the moment.  
Max was jarred from her thoughts by loud cheering around her. She looked up and realized they were passing a series of tall, concrete and metal walls. The cheering and shouting was coming from a door that led into a building that set directly next to an enclosure marked ‘paddock nine’.  
“Sounds like its feeding time,” Chloe said, checking her phone. “I’m not going to show you the enclosures up close; I figured you’d want to check out the animals in your own time without a guide. That being said, that concludes the tour.” Chloe clasped her hands together.  
“Thank you very much, Miss Price,” Jefferson said. It was odd for max to hear someone call Chloe ‘miss’. When they were kids, she would have protested against being called that, but now she simply nodded her head.  
“Happy to do it,”  
“Alright students, since your classes start tomorrow, I’m going to give you the rest of the day to explore the rest of the park, but know your limits.” Jefferson said to the group. “I don’t want to hear about any of you passing out from heat stroke, got it?”  
The Bitch Squad nodded vigorously, while the others mumbled that they understood.  
“Well, Max, I’m afraid I’ve got to get back to work.” Chloe said, turning to face her friend.  
“Oh, okay,” max said, avoiding making eye contact.  
There was an awkward moment of silence before Chloe spoke again. “Listen, Max,” Chloe said, eyeing Dana and Juliet warily, who acted like they weren’t listening, but obviously were. “I know we just went to a diner last night, but I wanted to ask you if you’d like to have dinner with me again. Not as an apology, this time, but as a chance to spend some more time together.”  
Chloe had been thinking about this all day. She was nervous, though she wasn’t sure why. She liked to pride herself on being confident, but for some reason she found herself feeling nervous around Max. after she caught herself thinking about how good looking Max was, she immediately realized that she was attracted to her.  
Max blinked at her in surprise. “You mean, as a…”  
Chloe nodded. “A date,” she confirmed. “Unless you don’t want it to, that’s fine. In fact, you don’t have to come if you don’t want, it’s not that big of a deal and–  
“Yes,” Max nodded eagerly, her cheeks pink.  
Chloe broke out into a broad grin, “Great!” She beamed. “I’ll pick you up at six?”  
Another nod from Max.  
“Great, I’ll see you then,” Chloe leaned in and gave Max a hug. The shorter girl froze up fro a split second before she returned the embrace.  
After they pulled apart, Chloe waved goodbye and walked of, a noticeable spring in her step. As soon as she disappeared into the crowd, Max was cornered by Dana and Juliet.  
“Spill it, Max, what just happened?” Dana grinned.  
“You just got asked out, didn’t you?” Juliet said, clapping her hands excitedly.  
Max was about to protest against the sudden interrogation when she heard Kate spoke. “Um, Max?” She said.  
“Yes, Kate?” Max replied, relieved to have an excuse to avoid the other girls’ questions. Only Kate hit her with an even bigger question.  
“Are you gay?”  
Max, Dana and Juliet glanced ever so briefly at the cross hanging around the other girl’s neck before Max answered, speaking softly. “I uh, I guess I am,” she said with a nod. “Does that bother you, Kate?”  
Kate’s eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. “Heavens, no,” she said, looking embarrassed. “I was just wondering, since you could hardly stop looking at your friend. And then she asked you out… you looked so excited.” She explained. “I’m happy for you.”  
Max smiled brightly. “Thank you, Kate, I’m happy too!”  
Juliet and Dana reappeared at Max’s side. “I think we should go back to the hotel and get you ready for your date tonight, don’t you think?” Dana said.  
“What do you mean?” Max asked, a puzzled expression crossing her face as she checked the time on her phone. “It’s not even noon yet, the date isn’t until six!”  
“I know!” Juliet seemingly came to Max’s rescue, only to actually be siding with Dana. “That’s almost no time at all! We’ll have to rush if we want to get everything done in time!”  
A bewildered Max was ushered back to the hotel, followed closely by a very amused Kate. It made her laugh, seeing her friends act like this, almost like a bunch of over eager children. She wanted to write home and tell her family about her new friends, but she knew that her mother would be displeased. She would probably say something along the lines of ‘ladies shouldn’t act like that,’, and Kate new without a doubt that she could never mention the fact that Max was Gay. It would most likely result in her mother pulling her from the program immediately. It was hard enough convincing her to let Kate go in the first place.  
Kate pushed these thoughts aside as they entered their room. Though she was no fashion expert like Dana and Juliet, she was able to keep them from going too overboard on Max. when they wanted Max to wear a crop top, much to the brunette’s horror, Kate came to her rescue and managed to get Dana and Juliet to back down. The same thing happened when it came to makeup. Instead of caking the makeup on like Dana insisted, Max was able to get away with only a small amount of eye liner.  
Other than that, things went smoothly. Max ended up wearing a plain black turtleneck, which was thankfully thin enough to keep her from overheating in the hot sun, and pair of plain blue jeans, along with the only pair of shoes that she brought to the island. Her normally straight hair was curled ever so slightly so that it had a gentle curl to it, which, she had to admit, she quite like the look of.  
“And… we’re done!” Juliet clapped her hands together as she stepped back from Max, curling iron in hand. “What do you two think?” she asked Dana and Kate, stepping aside to let them see Max’s hair.  
“Max, you look so pretty!” Kate said excitedly.  
“Definitely a bit subtler than I would have done, but I think you made the right call,” Dana said thoughtfully.  
“Thanks, everyone,” Max said, pulling her friends into a group hug. “This means a lot to me.”  
Max’s phone beeped an alarm, and she looked at it to realize what time it was. “Wow, I can’t believe that actually took us all day!” Max exclaimed. “Chloe is going to be here in ten minutes.”  
“Looks like we finished just in time,” Dana grinned. “Go get ‘em, tiger,”  
“Don’t worry Max, I’ll make sure these two don’t stalk you on your date.” Kate said, grabbing Dana and Juliet by the wrists.  
“I told you, we were mostly kidding!” Dana objected.  
“And even if we weren’t, we would be discreet about it!” Juliet added.  
Max shook her head, unable to do anything but laugh at how ridiculous her friends were. After they all wished her good luck, Max excited the room and made her way down to the lobby, about five minutes before Chloe was supposed to arrive. She took a seat in a comfy armchair near the entrance to the hotel, keeping an eye out for her date.  
When she said a head of blue hair enter the lobby, Max stood and made her way over to the entrance. She and Chloe made eye contact. Chloe was wearing a pair of black jeans and, though it was slightly wrinkled, a nice looking black button up shirt that had long short sleeves. Max couldn’t tell if the short sleeves were to keep her cool or to show off her tattoo. Not surprisingly, Chloe was still wearing her boots.  
“Wow… Max,” Chloe said softly. “You look… amazing. Not that you don’t normally look amazing, but I mean you look especially amazing I guess? I mean I don’t guess I–”  
“Chloe,” Max cut her off, letting out a small laugh. “You’re rambling again.”  
“Right,” Chloe said. Max could just barely make out a blush on her cheeks. Recovering her usual composure, Chloe gestured towards the parking lot, where Max could see the old truck parked. “Your chariot awaits, milady!” Chloe grinned. They walked over to the truck, and Chloe opened the passenger door for Max.  
“How chivalrous,” Max laughed as she entered the truck. Chloe closed to door after her and made her way around to the driver seat. Once she was in with her door shut, she started the engine, which sputtered to life with a garbled roar and a puff of smoke that could have choked someone blowing from the exhaust pipe.  
“Don’t vehicles have to meet environmental standards?” Max teased.  
“Not when they’re owned by someone a spectacular as I!” Chloe replied with a smirk.  
“Oh, I’m sure,” Max laughed. “So where are wo going?” She asked.  
“There’s this little sushi place inside the park,” Chloe said. “It’s usually crowded but I managed to snag us reservations.”  
“You managed to get a reservation on the day of?” Max asked, surprised. “I would have thought that would have been hard.”  
“Yea well, I happen to know the manager, so it wasn’t that hard.”  
“You sure get around,” Max laughed as she nudged Chloe’s elbow.  
“You make that sound like a bad thing,” Chloe retorted with a sideways grin.  
“I haven’t any idea what you’re talking about, Miss Price.” Max said, exaggerating the ‘miss’ as she spoke, remembering how Jefferson had called her that earlier in the day.  
Chloe groaned immediately. “Please tell me you’re not gonna start using that,”  
Max grinned devilishly. “I had a feeling it would annoy you.”  
“Then why did you say it?” Chloe gave a pout as she spoke.  
Max hummed for a moment, thinking for an answer. When an idea popped into her head, she decided to be bold. “Because, you’re cute when you’re upset.”  
The surprised look on Chloe’s face as she looked at max was worth it. “Oh, wow, Thanks, I think?” the blue haired girl blushed again, though this time it was much more noticeable.  
Max let out a sharp laugh as Chloe pulled into a parking spot near the sushi place. “Your face was perfect!”  
“Yea, yea,” Chloe waved her hand dismissively as she stepped out of the truck. “You can open your own door just for that!” Chloe acted upset, but Max could see the smile tugging at her lips.  
“Hey! It was a compliment!” Max objected as she got out of the truck herself.  
Chloe laughed over her shoulder. “Right. Now hurry up, or I’m gonna make you pay for yourself!”  
Max shook her head with a smile on her face as she hurried after her date. She was excited to get into the restaurant and enjoy their meal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope you all enjoyed reading! be sure to subscribe for updates, and let me know what you thought! Till next time!


	6. The Date, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe enjoy dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hidden a reference to the original movie in here, see if you can spot it.

Max took a seat across from Chloe in the small, but cozy booth that the waiter had guided them to. The table was small enough that, if she wanted to, Max could have reached across the table and held Chloe’s hand. She didn’t, though, since she was worried it might be too soon for since it was only their first date, even though they had known each other for so long. Perhaps it was the fact that they had been friends since childhood that Max was so nervous. She could feel the palms of her hands sweating as she looked at Chloe  
“Max, did you hear what I said?” Chloe reached over and tapped Max on the shoulder, jarring max from her thoughts.  
“Uh, no, sorry,” Max blushed, embarrassed that she had been caught spacing out again.  
“I asked if you were feeling alright,” Chloe said. There was a silence between them before Chloe spoke again. “Listen, Max, if you want to just… stay friends, I’ll understand. It’s only been, what, two days since we started talking again? I don’t blame you if you think this is going too fast.”  
Max stared at Chloe in surprise, but then shook her head. She finally gathered the courage to reach out and place her hand on top of Chloe’s. “Chloe… you’ll always be my best friend. But I want us to be… more than just friends, too.” She took a nervous breath. “I really want this to work out, and so far, you’ve done nothing but impress me,” Max gestured around them at the fancy restaurant around them. “And as far as I’m concerned, we’re going at a good speed.” She smiled at Chloe and gently squeezed her hand.  
Chloe was speechless for long moment, before she finally found herself able to say something. “Wow, Max, I’m really, really glad you feel that way.”  
Max nodded with a bright smile, removing her hand from Chloe’s only as the waiter returned to take their order. Max was never exactly a fan on sea food, but Chloe insisted that she would enjoy the food. Chloe new that Max was a picky eater, but she knew that her younger friend would love the amazing food that the restaurant served.  
“Ah, if isn’t the infamous Chloe Price.” The man chuckled as he handed the both of the girls a menu. “What brings you here on a Wednesday evening?” He asked.  
“I’ve got a got date tonight,” Chloe grinned, gesturing towards Max. “Max, this is a friend of mine. His name is-”  
“Julian,” He said flamboyantly bowing his head as he took Max’s hand and kissed the back of it. “But you can call me-”  
Chloe slapped his hand away from Max, glaring at him. “Didn’t I just say the words ‘date’?” she growled.  
Julian laughed and straightened himself. “I’ll let you two take a look at the menus, I’ll return shortly to take your order.” He turned on his heel and walked off to serve another customer.  
Once he had left, Max turned to Chloe. “Is that guy serious?” She asked, subconsciously wiping the back of her hand against her pant leg.  
“No, not at all,” Chloe said, though she was still frowning. “He’s as gay as I am, trust me, he just likes bugging me.”  
Max nodded understandingly. “I can’t say I’ve ever met a gay man who introduces himself by kissing a girl’s hand.”  
“Like I said, he likes bugging me.” Chloe let out a sign and shifted in her seat. “Anyways, what are you going to get?” She flipped quickly through the menu, though she already knew what she was going to order. She looked over the top of max as she waited for her date to decide. Max looked through the menu, a look of deep concentration on her face as looked at each dish. After a while, she let out a sigh and set the menu down on the table.  
“Chloe, I have no idea what any of these dishes even are,” max said, baffled by the sheer amount of dishes she had never heard of, most likely because few were actually written in English. “Could you please just choose something for me?” she asked, giving Chloe her best attempt at puppy dog eyes which, if Chloe had to be honest, was absolutely horrible. However, Chloe had been expecting this outcome, so she singled out a few dishes that she thought Max might like.  
“Here,” She said as she held her menu in a way that Max could see, as she pointed at different dishes, “Pick any of these, they’re all good, okay?” She told her date.  
Max was thoughtful for a moment longer before finally decided on a French dish, which she failed to pronounce the name of. To her surprise, Chloe spoke the name eloquently. In fact, as Julian made his way towards them to take their order, Chloe gave max a wink. “Watch this, she said,”  
“Are you ready to order?” Julian asked, smiling as he stood next to their table.  
Instead of simply ordering their food in English, Chloe spoke French. As far as Max could tell, she spoke it fluently. With an understanding glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips, Julian spoke French in return before he turned and took their order to the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Max expressed her surprise.  
“You learned French?” Max asked, not even trying to mask her surprise.  
“Indeed I did!” Chloe said proudly, a broad grin gracing her face.  
“Is that why you only suggested French dishes, so you could show off?”  
“I’ll admit; it may have been a part of why I did it.” Chloe said, smiling sheepishly. “Were you impressed?”  
“Very,” Max nodded. “Are you hiding any other talents from me?” Max inquired, to which Chloe immediately waggled her eyebrows.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” She winked, though this time the gesture was greatly exaggerated.  
“Chloe!” Max’s face broke out into a deep blush at Chloe’s suggestive behavior.  
“Kidding,” She held her hands up in feigned innocence, though she had a grin on her face. “I’m only kidding!”  
“You’d better be,” Max said, eyeing her suspiciously. It was then that their food arrived, much to Max’s surprise. “Wow, that was fast!”  
“I know, right?” Chloe agreed with a nod of her head as platters of food were placed in front of them. “This place has amazing service!”  
“I’m flattered,” Julian said with a smug grin as he placed the last of the food in front of them before walking away once again.  
“What did you order?” Max asked.  
“In English, it’s chili and sea bass,” Chloe explained. “Well, give it a taste!” She encouraged Max.  
“Alright, alright,” Max laughed as she looked down at the food, which, she had to admit, did look rather tasty. She took her fork and knife, carefully cutting a small piece of the fish before her off of the rest, then popped the meat into her mouth. “oh, fuck,” She said, though it was more along the lines of a moan.

“Good?” Chloe grinned from ear to ear at Max’s reaction.  
“It practically melts in your mouth!” Max said with a nod, and then took another bite. “And it tastes amazing! I never would have thought fish could taste so good!”  
Chloe gave a warm laugh, and picked up her own eating utensils. “I told you that you’d like it, but did you believe me? I don’t think so,”  
Max clasped her hands together and closed her eyes with a bowed head. “Oh mighty Chloe, how blind I have been to your wisdom!” she mock worshipped the blue haired girl, who started laughing harder. Max had to calm her down when a few other patrons started eyeing them with an annoyed look.  
With that, the two girls started eating their meal, engaging in light conversation, mostly continuing to catch up on the last five years of being apart from each other. At one point, there was a lull in their conversation, which occurred as they were finishing their meal.  
“Chloe,” Max said, sitting a back in her seat. “There’s something I was wondering if you could answer for me,”  
“Uh oh,” Chloe said jokingly.  
“It’s nothing serious,” Max said. “I was just wondering, does InGen still use reptiles and amphibians to fill in the gaps in the DNA sequences?”  
“Look at you, acting all sciency!” Chloe grinned. “To answer your question, yes, as far as I’m aware, they mostly use frogs or toads, but they’ll use some traits from reptiles to adapt them to the island’s climate.”  
“I never really understood why they don’t use birds.” Max told Chloe. “I mean, dinosaurs and birds are related. Birds are even classified as avian dinosaurs, so why doesn’t InGen use birds to fill in the DNA sequence, wouldn’t it be easier?”  
While some might have been upset to have their date turn into a science discussion, Chloe was quite content with discussing the topic with Max.  
“Well, I’m no InGen bioscience expert, but from what I can tell, it’s possibly due to the fact that dinosaurs are so old, that both birds and reptiles might work just fine with their DNA. On a less sciency note, I really think it’s just some sort of homage to the original park. They did so many amazing things with technology, that some people feel they needed to carry on the same way. Of course there is the fact that Dr. Wu is in charge of the genetics division again.”  
“Who is Dr. Wu?” Max asked.  
“He’s the scientist responsible for creating the original animals back in the early nineties. He’s worked for InGen all along, so he’s working here at Jurassic World as well.”  
“I hope they didn’t hire the same safety experts as last time,” Max said sarcastically.  
Chloe drummed her fingers on the edge of the table. “Yea… about that…”  
Max nearly let out a shout of shock and terror, only to stop when she saw the shit eating grin appear on Chloe’s face. “I’m only kidding!” Chloe clarified.  
“Dammit, Chloe, you scared the shit out of me!” Max exclaimed, shaking her head at her date.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist, you’re just too easy to tease!” Chloe laughed and slid her plate away from her, finished her food. “Are you all done eating?”  
Max nodded, patting her stomach. “I’m stuffed!”  
“Alright,” Chloe chuckled and waved Julian over. “I’ll pay, then we can get on with Stage Two!”  
“That sounds ominous!” Max laughed as she sat up in her seat.  
“Nothing to worry about, It’ll be fun!” Chloe assured her. She paid, and soon the two girls stepped out of the restaurant into the warm sunshine.  
“Alright, Captain,” Max grinned. “Where to next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hop you all enjoyed! Please review so I know how the story is doing! Bye for now!


End file.
